Schefus Amar Zaraman Hectrac
Spoiler Warning: Proceed With Caution! 'Schefus Hectrac' 'Description' Schefus Amar Zaraman Hectrac, German Born, grew up in the city of Dresden he hails from Earth. He has some Nicknames: Sche-Sche, Mad Scientist, Fluff-Face, Fluff Lord & Tiger. He goes by many titled names, Master Scientist, The Experimental Weapons Director, Executive Chef, Der Direktor. Schefus stands roughly 20 '2 Feet tall (6.096 Meters / 240 Inches / 609.6 Centimeters) and is 2,737 Lbs (1.2 Tons / 1,022 Kg). Though no one knows what exactly he is, besides himself, he is rather tall but with the DNA of a unknown species this is not his max growth rate, every few hundred years he grows several inches. His weight is mostly due to his full metallic & highly advanced skeleton that gives him great strength. Schefus is a Superweapon, a being who was experimented on using highly advanced, near untranslatable ancient alien technology that was stolen and integrated into his body. He is a Hybrid being or a Cybernetic Augmented Hybrid who is infused with several DNA's that have been altered and fused in genetics. His Hybrid species are the Siberian Tiger from Earth, Eli'Engra from Enasoaxraum and His Human Brain & Memories. Naturally Schefus is covered with fur, lots of it, giving him a high resistance to natural cold and warmth. He has brown hair, always complimented with a goatee and spiked hair. He has Heterochromia iridum in his eyes, causing one to be green and other blue which are natural. Though they are claimed by those who have seen him use his abilities to amplify them in some way.. Personality Schefus is a strong willed being he has been through so much that left many aspects in his life, fear is something he does not seem to care for as he naturally tampers with dangerous situations all the time. He tends to be a workaholic when it comes to his professions, but as well is very sociable when around friends and family alike. He can be very serious from time to time, as well as a natural grump but that's just how you know he is busy. Normally he loves music, to sing as well and dancing. He has a fun side, you can see it a lot when it works or is working in the kitchen. He is passionate for the arts of cooking and experimental technology. You can normally find him joking around with others in the palace, though anyone outside of the palace he normally stays serious with and can be very business like. Family Life Schefus is naturally a very closed book when it comes to family related things as, of now he has two families, one from the past which is something he can not have back nor was able to protect from what transpired besides his sister Eyslely. As of now he now has a small family now, this includes Akikana who is his mate, & Kiehl who is his Cybernetic Son. Though many people in the palace he does considered branches to his family including Ritsumaru, Voodoo, Linkaton, Vrai & Natifa. 'Family and Friend List' Outfits 'Prologue' REVAMPING FOR: RISE! 'Rebellion' Schefus was born during the time when the EFF came into power, through his life hes been interested in military polices, weapons and technology he saw on the streets and from viewing military bases from his town. During his highschool years riots and raids have been made by both a reistance group in germany and the EFF. The searches for the resistant groups turned for the worst when Schefus was blamed for systems malfuction at a local bank, he had records of hacking into systems before but before he could have a say they pinned the problem down on him and without warning smashed into his family's home. From here he was taken away to a prison in the city along with several other "suspects" they were not treated fairly nearly everyone got hit or interrigated which slowly changed Schefus's view on the EFF. They are a monster, a sort of dictatorship spread all over Europe that wanted full control without question and are willing to force control over everyone. Schefus ended up being freed by the rebellion forces that raided the prison, gaining an ally who could disable the EFF the rebellion would end up sending him on special operation missions to disable defences and compounds the EFF had operating in the cities to allow the rebellion forces to take over and free the people from the dictatorship. 'Ones Own End' Nearing the end of the war which lasted 5 years, the EFF was cornered between the northern territory and southern territory of denmark holding onto the last of there military strongholds dubbed "U.L.T.I.M.A " this huge complex had more then 60% of the EFF's Nuclear ICBM's and Targeting Complex's for fifteen days the rebellion fought the EFF on the last stand, as Schefus and a group of commandos went in to stop the EFF from launching any of thier missles. A alarm was triggered almost as they have been waiting for them, ambushed they had only minutes to stop the launching missiles by the time they made it through the guards and soldiers it was too late 36 missles where in flight, shielded from virus's and emp they where nearly unstoppable from attacks luckily the remaining 164 missles where jammed and did not have any loaded warheads ready, the complex was torched but the worst came to fear.. All the European nations fell under a atomic fire, lights filled the sky line, wind cracked and scarred the land as Schefus and the others emerged from the complex, they could see over seven mushroom clouds in all directions city after city was hit, destroyed in a fraction of a second, worst of all.. his family was caught in one of the blasts his home city was wiped out, what was left was ruins, debre and twisted metals and broken glass. He tried to save as many as he could when he returned home, of what was left, the radiation was so bad most of the remaining rebellion troopers become sick from posioning and had to be hospitalized. Most did not have radiation suits to protect them, Schefus was one of the few who found one, he searched for his home, surprising it was only half destroyed, burnt and charred he found what looked like shadows of three people in the door way to the basement.. looks like they almost made it to the basement when the bombs hit. All that was left was the locket his sister wore it had fallen into the basement, he took it as a reminder, burred what remains he found outside the house. He had to leave the radiation was spiking and tears would not stop running down his face, a couple hours later there was a report that the EFF was not totally dismantled as the rebellion thought based on there actions in the last hour of the war. They only wanted one thing..to capture Schefus for destroying there plans and siding with the rebellion. 'An Experiment' Schefus was on the run, EFF still had a grudge to settle, though it was not too long nearly three months before they caught up with schefus and knocked him out. Where he was taken is unknown, for so many years hes endured intense pains in his sleep, to sleep and feel pain for nearly twice the living age of any human. He was barely concious when it all happened, he did not know what was going on great shaking and intense tremors. Somthing broke out, alarms went off there where a lot of screaming; shouts and cries for help. He woke finally, dazed out of his mind to the room dark, fire in the distance, their was someone on the intercom trying to get his attention trying to get him to wake up. By now he could smell the smoke as it began to enter the chamber he was in, he was in space... high orbit over some planet... he stepped out of the chamber, he was wearing some sort of suit and much taller.. the man on the intercom wanted him to get into a Emergency Escape Pod as told he did, little choice as the ship was on a course to being destroyed. He began his departure out when the pod jammed, more bad news on top of other, a blast from one of the attacking ships knocked the pod chamber back into place and the pod zipped out of the chamber at high speeds. Though Schefus was knocked out from this, his coordinate system and the pods thrusters where knocked offline which caused him drifted...for a long time.. 'Hectrac Industries' 'Inventions' ''To View Schefus's Inventions please visit. Hectrac Industries ''